Halo:the aftermath
by PVT.Church
Summary: what do you get when you make your own character based on yourself and put him in Halo as the master chief. this is what you get. if you want to be in the story send a review and your real name in it. I'm adding in people to the story.Read and review
1. Dark Times

Intro: Dark times

Suddenly I was awakened from my deep sleep. I looked to my left and saw Earth and the ships that were heading for it. I looked at the soldier who woke me from my slumber and screamed "What the hell is going you bastard." The soldier cried out "Don't be angry at me we need you to help us beat the covenant again, here are your weapons." Then he ran off and took the last available escaped pod. I whipped out my energy sword and made my way to the air hatch because that was my only means of escape. I was running down the hall when a elite challenged me to a duel. We put our swords together and took a step back. We both counted to ten in our heads and we striked. I dodged his attack and swung at him and severed his head off. The alien fell limp to the floor and blood spewed from its head. I continue to run the hall but I stop to look out the window. I realized that the ship was closer to earth than I thought. Realizing that I might not make it off of this ship alive I ran down the hall faster than and harder than I was before. I made it to the hatch and pulled the switch opening the way to outer space. From here I had two options either die in the explosion from the crash or jump out and catch a ride on a covenant drop ship. Of course I took the second option. I leaped out into space and tumbled down. I landed on top of the covenant drop ship and we landed on earth or what I though was earth.

Chapter 2: The death bringers

Xero was watching the blue armored figure take out the landing covenant from on top of the ship. Xero screamed "Alright boys the chief is here let's give him a warm welcome." I run over to my partner and best friend and say "How you been holding up." Xero says "We've been doing fine chief." I say to Xero "It's been a while since we've done a mission together so are you partner." And he says "Yeah Darth of course I'm ready because we are going to kick some covenant butt." Then a marine ran over to us and said "the covenant are here we're all going to die." Xero an I walk to the fron of the marines and I say "Looks like the calvary has arrived Xero, are you ready." Xero loads up his shotgun and says "Of course." And he runs toward them and screams "Charge!" The marines ran behind Xero taking out the covenant in their wake. I say to myself "Still as brave as you were in the first covenant war when they nearly killed me." I ran down the hill with my SMG in hand blasting away at the enemy. But I was distracted by the memories that flooded into my mind. Scenes of the previous war came back to me the gruesome reality that I would be dead if it weren't for the Spartan project. The memory of Xero standing above my limb and bleeding body defending me even if it meant his life would be taken in the process. The memory of running through the ravaged and destroyed city and the sound of my men dying and begging me to keep them alive. A bullet hit me and i snapped back into reality. Xero screamed "Darth get down!" Xero and his men killed the rest of the covenant and walked to me. Xero said "Are you ok?" I say "The memories of the first covenant war kinda paralyzed me for a few moments." Xero says "Same thing happened to me." I say "How I don't remember you being in the spartan project." Xero says "The project became availible to me after they awarded you your medals while you where in the cryofreezer." I say "So you were brought in to the program almost right after me." Xero says "Yeah." Suddenly our radio's turn on and we hear someone say "This is echo-419 is the the chief and his group of marines?" I say "Yeah Foe Hammer this is Darth, what's going on." The pilot says "We have heard chatter on the covenant broadcasts they have the captain on one of their ships." Xero says "Which one?" The pilot says the Truth and Reconciliation." I say "Are you coming to pick us up because I don't plan on walking." The pilot says "Don't worry chief I'm on my way.

Chapter 3: Halo?

"We're closing in on the ship's location." the pilot said. Xero looks over at me and notices that I've blanked out. Xero walks over to me but he realizes that the shocking memories have taken over again. Let's take a look at what happened in the previous covenant war. "Alright boys this is the fight that will prove we're the best of the best let's say hello to the covenant the marine way." I shouted. Xero responds "You mean shoot them right Staff Sargeant." I say "Yes Pfc.Pack." (yes that's his real name and Joeseph Pack is my best friend) Xero responds "It's just that I've never said hello to anyone like you could've just said shoot them." I say "Alright then smartass your with me." Xero walks over and stands next to his commanding Sargeant with pride not knowing that he would nearly die that day. I say "Alright I want the rest of you to hold the line and make sure no one gets through." The marines say "Sir yes Sir!" Me and Xero run off to fight the covenant at their homefront. The city looked more like a barren wasteland than anything else. You could hear the sounds of marines dying and the covenant laughing at the sight of their limb opponents. We continued to run through the city until a grenad landed in front of me. Barely noticing the blue fuzz ball in time I jump out of the way narrowly avoiding death. I look around for the enemy that threw the grenade at us. I spot him and take a shot at him with my sniper rifle. The bullet hits him right in between his eyes. The elite falls over and blood spills all over the ground. Xero and I continue to run toward the enmy line to help the few marines that have manage to survive. We make to see that the marines that should be there are all dead. I say "Xero you stay here and cover me, I only want you to come out shouldI take a really bad blow." Xero says "But sir." "Just follow the order Private." I scream. I run out and fire my assault rifle taking out the covenant where they stood. Xero satyed back with sniper rifle to cover me. A grunt fired a few needles at me. They hit me hard and sunk into my chest. Xero called in on the radio "Get down Sarge!" I fire a few more shots and the needles explode. "Ahhh!" I scream and then the covenant realizing i was open for attack fired everything they had at me besides tanks and grenades. The plasma bullets and needles hit me and I fall down on the ground bleeding. Xero runs out screaming "Darth no!" he runs out taking needles and plasma bullets and crouches down next to my bleeding body. He fires at the covenant killing them and making sure they didn't get back up as well. Suddenly the battle field HQ calls in on both of our radios "SSG.Thomas and Pfc.Pack you've done a great thing today you have broken the covenant line our armor reinforcment is on it's way." Xero screams "Darth has been hit real bad send a medic team down here too." HQ says "It will be done." Xero stood there fighting to keep me alive andI couldn't say anything beacuse blood was filling up in my throat. All Xero got as thanks was a gurgle but he understood what I was trying to say. The tanks arrived and took at the covenant that din't get a chance to retreat. The medic team ran over and said "Don't worry Xero your Sargeant is going to be fine we're going to teleport him to the pillar of aurumn so he can be put into the Spartan project. I black out and then i snap back to reality. Xero asks "What memory popped up this time." I said this time the whole war to the point whereI was teleported played." Xero says "When they woke me up they said that they removed some of my memories." The pilot says "Alright boys go show them what two Spartans and a handful of marines can do." We hop out of the pelican and run in to the area. the covenant fire a few needles and the marines fire back taking out the idiot who shot at me. We run through the rest of the canyon and we finally get to the ship. Then the unthinkable happens two hunters come down from the Grav-lift. A marine screams out "Shit we're going to die!" I say "Calm down marine." Xero says "Darth you want to use our method for taking out hunters back before we were turned into the beautiful mixture of man and machine we are today." I say "Let's do it." Xero pulls out his rifle and I run toward the hunters. One runs toward me but i dodge him leaving his vital spot open for Xero. Xero pulls the trigger and blasts him. The marines say "1 hunter down and 1 to go." The second hunter shoots a fuel rod blast at me . I barely jump over the blast and took a shot at him hitting him right in between the eyes. The hunter fell over and died. We all walked onto the grav-lift and looked up. Xero says "It looks kinda like a butthole doesn't it." I say "Like I'd let myself float into a giant butthole." We float into the covenant ship to a weird surprise.

Inside the Truth and Reconciliation

We make it inside to see the captain was free and waiting on us. The captain says "One of the elites was stupid enough to enter my cell and talk to me, soI killed him." Xero says "Come on captain lets go." I say "Wait something's not right, I propose a test." The captain says "What kind of test?" I say "I'm going to shoot you in the arm if you bleed purple I'm going to kill you if you bleed red We'll get you off this ship." The captain says "Fire away." I pull out my pistol and shoot him in the arm. "ARGH!" he screams but his blood came out red so we use the grav-lift and call for evac. Echo-419 picks us up and the captain says "Take us to the control center of halo." Me and Xero say "Halo what the hell is halo we're on Earth!" The captain says "Halo looks like Earth but it's a ring world the covenant think of it as a religous totem that gives them the power to control the universe." Xero says "So in other words it's a weapon and you want us to stop them." The captain says "Yes you smartass." I say "Well then drop us of at the control center we'll stop them."

Chapter 4: Assault on the control room

"Alright Xero this is not a sneakign mission we're going in with everything we've got, if any of those covenant bastards make it out alive it better be because they were lucky." Xero nods his head and we run in killing all the covenant that crossed our path. Those that made it out alive called us ghosts some called us demons hell some of them thought wewere gods. But one thing was for sure we got there first. I put Cortana into Halo's central computer and she gave us some shocking information. Halo is meant to destroy all life forms so that a parasite called the flood can't survive. I say "Looks like we'll be blowing this thing up."

Chapter 5: In a distant past

"Just how are we going to do that?" Xero asks. I say "I've set up a bunch of bombs in all the areas we've been so it should be enough to take this thing apart." Xero says "But we'll never get of this ring in time." I respond "Don't worry i'll make a teleporter to get us outta here." I set the teleporter and as we walk through you can hear the explosion. We popped up in someone's ship and when the person noticed us he walked over to us and says "How the heck did two people get on my ship." We explain to him how we made the teleporter and how we ended up in his ship. He looks at us and says "You two look strangely familiar." The man looks at an object behind him and says "You two are supposed to be sleep." We give him a look from behind our helmets that he couldn't see. Xero says "Who are you? " The man responds "I'm Arclite." I ask him what year it is and he says "2009 sir why do you ask." Xero says "Darth I should kill you for this."

Sorry guys this is the first book that i had to retype this is not the original because it had to many grmatical errors and i added some things to it that was not in the original.


	2. In a Distant past

Continuing Chapter 7: In a Distant Past

Arclite asked us "How did you get out your supposed to be sleep?" Xero tells him what happened one year after and Arclite says "So you saw someone who looked me but wasn't me and you stepped through to help." "Exactly" I replied. Before we could do anything else this huge troll like monster busted through the door to the bridge. I shout out "What are you some kind of monster breeder, dude you've got issues!" The monster grabs me and tries to squeeze me to death but I took out my knife and commenced to slicing his arm. He hurled me into a wall. "Son of a Bit…" I hit the wall and blacked out. Xero was next the monster was saving Arclite for last. He grabbed Xero and threw him down through five floors. Leaving Arclite to fight alone.

Chapter 8: Arclite's fate

Alone and scared Arclite makes a run for the armory. The beast chases him and says "why are you running your going to die anyway." Arclite makes it to the armory and pulls out a Steyr Aug (a high quality auto. Rifle). He starts blasting away at the monsters head. The beast revealed his name, Decimus Maximus. I started to come to and I saw Arclite needed help. I ran to the armory and got a M4 carbine and we started blasting his head away. Decimus's weak point was his head but he just wouldn't give up the fight. By this point I'm pissed and I say "To hell with this I'm blowing his head off." Decimus says "He who kills me shall live to die a thousand deaths!" Xero wakes up and jumps up the five floors and says "Death is my friend and I shall not fear him." We all shoot one last bullet as the grenades blew up. Blood and guts were all over the ship and Arclite says "Dude its going to take forever to clean this crap up!" Xero and I just laugh.

Chapter 9: The Time Warp Conspiracy

"Xero we've got a problem." I said "What do you mean Darth?" he responded. I said "We have gone back in time so that means when we wake up again were going back in time again." "So what we'll be stuck in a time loop forever." He replied. I said "That's the point you idiot we'll never figure out what we'll do for the rest of our lives!" Zero says "You got any ideas how to fix this Arclite?" Arclite says "You could always kill the past versions of yourselves but then you could erase yourselves from time itself…" "We'll do it." I shout out. Arclite steps over to the two cryofreezers and opens them. The past version of myself was not wearing his visor so Xero blurts out "Dude if I was I girl I would bang you like there was no tomorrow!" I look over at him and he says "Sorry…" I take off my visor and when the past version of myself notices who he's looking at he goes "Imposter!" and pulls out his energy sword. I reply "Can an imposter have this?" I pull out my energy sword and a battle begins. I swing at my head taking out the shield that protects me from bullets for a short period of time. I stagger and take a swing at myself sending me flying. The past version of me says "Take that you bastard!" I get up and I run at the past version of me and stabbed him in the heart. I scream "AHHHHH UHHH!" Arclite screams "Darth are you okay?" with a weak response I say "Throw my body into space Arclite so that you won't have to see me uhhhhh…" Xero shouts "Nooooo argh!" The past version of himself shot him right in the head. Arclite cried as he threw all four dead bodies into space but he forgot about what the great beast Decimus had said before he died.

Chapter 10: Conversations with God

I awakened surrounded by clouds when suddenly an angel flew by saying "Welcome to heaven LaZerrick Thomas otherwise known as Darth Mader." I responded "Am I really in heaven or is this some sick trick Satan has come up with." The angel said "My name is Gabriel I'm the angel who told Joseph about the birth of Jesus Christ." Suddenly Xero cried out "Yes heaven at last!" then Gabriel says "God shall be here to talk to you about entering the pearly gates soon." Right after he said that this holy figure so beautiful blinded us with his presence and I called out "God is that you?" The voice boomed in my head saying "Yes I'm god and you can't enter heaven yet you two." Xero calls out "Why not your holiness?" God lowers his voice and says "Because you still have to die 1,000 more times." "So what the beast Decimus said was prophecy?" I replied. God says "Yes so I'm going to send you back to earth in Arclite's ship considering he still has 1,001 lives left." Xero replies "Will we get new bodies God?" God says "No I'll heal your original bodies and you can continue to use those till you use your remaining lives." I reply "Great because my girlfriend would hate to see me in a new body it just wouldn't feel the same." With that remark God says "You truly do have a body that looks like it was hand crafted by angels LaZerrick." "Thank you and goodbye." Just as soon as I said that I awoke in Arclite's ship.

Chapter 11: Adventures on Earth

I step out of the cryofreezer and I say "It feels good to get out of that armor." Xero says "I agree with you on that note." Arclite teleports us off the ship and we go around new Mississippi. Xero says "Hey Darth weren't you born here?" "Yeah I was born in this state; I went through some tough times here too." "Like what?" Arclite asked "I don't want to talk about it." We find the area where I grew up. Xero says "So this is Greenville, MS." "Yes and we are standing in front of my Grandmother's old house, shockingly it still looks the same." We continue to walk when we realize that we walking on a terrorist groups base camp. They knock out Arclite and Xero runs off leaving me alone. I said "Good thing I can get the armor back on without the cryofreezer." The Armor gets on my body to the point were my visor covers my face. All I saw after that was the back end of an AK-47 rushing to my face.

Chapter 12: Torture like moments

Warning contains torture sequence; this also reveals Darth's Girlfriend. Sorry Arielle I came up with a creative name and I didn't know you at the time.

I woke up in a room filled with cameras and a bunch of dudes looking at me. I tried to move but I was strapped down to a table. One of the guys said "Alright power up the shocker and get the cameras to play this on TV!" I scream out "You're going to put me through electro shock therapy on national TV!" "Yep it will be on every channel." The terrorist replied. I'm thinking to myself "oh great now Arielle is going to see me." Xero calls in on the radio in my visor "Darth you okay?" I respond "No these bastards are about to torture me on live TV." "You've got to be kidding me." He responded. The terrorist took of my visor and said "All you fools shall watch as your greatest leader dies before your very eyes!" after that they pulled the switch and I could feel the electricity surge through my body. My blood started to boil and bubble and I had to let out a scream "Arghhhhhhhhh!" the terrorist responded with laughter. My heart pounded faster and faster then my chest exploded from the electricity. Arielle sitting at home was watching this happen and she screams out "LaZerrick Nooooo!" Once again I'm back in heaven waiting to be sent back down to earth.

Chapter 13: New death toll 2

Here I' am back in heaven I died for the second time. God came up to me and said "999 left." With that I'm sent back into my new and healed body. I was in a cell Xero called in on the radio "Darth you died didn't you?" "Yeah I did but I'm back and ready to get outta here." I take out my sword and I cut through the bars. I run out and I find a rocket launcher lying on the ground. I'm thinking to myself "What idiot leaves a rocket launcher lying about." One of the terrorists walks around the corner I aim my launcher and fire. "Uhhhhh!" he screams as the rocket hits him sending his arm into the wall. Xero says over the radio "I'm coming don't worry I'll back you up." "Alright meet me at the armory." I pull out an SIG552 sniper rifle. Taking out each of my enemies with one shot in the head. I heard gunshots coming closer and a familiar voice saying "Head shot, ooh right in the eye!" "Xero is that you?" I call out. Xero runs into the armory and I say "Take your weapons I got mine." Xero grabs a XM1104 shotgun and an AW/M sniper rifle. "Let's get out of hear." Xero said we run taking out our enemies leaving nothing but blood and limbs behind us. "Hold it we need to find Arclite." I said Xero responds "He broke free already he's waiting on us." We continue running through the base slaying the oncoming enemy. We make it out to find Arclite waiting on us. He says "What took you so long I've been under fire!" I respond "Let's get out of here now." Xero asks "What's wrong Darth?" "I placed a bomb in the armory that's about to go off soon!" We run into the nearby forest and the bomb goes off. We jump into a nearby trench and the explosion goes right over our heads. Arclite screams "That explosion was too huge to be one bomb!" Xero replied "There was a bunch of rockets and tank shells in there dude." Arclite says "Oh but that was an awesome explosion." Xero said "It totally rocked the house!" "I think we should set up camp now." I responded

What will happen to our heroes find out in the next book?


	3. I Dream of Meanie

Chapter 14: I dream of Meanie

We took turns watching on guard. It was my turn to watch for a surprise attack. I listened with my ears I didn't use my sight because it might not have helped in a dark forest. Xero and Arclite are sleep Xero is mumbling "No I don't want to die don't kill me please. Xero was having one bad dream let's start from the beginning. Xero is surrounded by a dense and deep jungle. Suddenly a blue armored figure runs by him. He follows him recognizing it's me. I stopped then turned at a cliff at least 5,000 feet in the air. Xero asks "What's going on Darth?" I respond I'm testing you to see if you're really worthy of being my successor. Xero asks "How do I prove that I'm worthy?" I say "If you knock me off this cliff first you'll be my successor, if I knock you of I'll find a more suitable marine." Xero says "I don't want to kill you Darth!" I respond "I'm the master Chief you think a fall like this would kill me?" Xero tried to say something but I attacked with my energy sword. He flipped over me but I kicked him as he came down. "AHHH!" he slid across the floor and nearly fell off the cliff. "HAHAHAHA!" I swung at him again he flipped over the blade and kicked me in the face "UHHH!" Xero hits me again in the stomach and then in the face he cracked my visor. I swung at him with such force he went flying off the cliff. "AHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed. Xero woke up gasping for air "Darth It's my turn to guard" he screamed. Hey check this out I said "Looks like Arclite's having a good dream." Xero responds "That lucky bastard!"

I lie down and go to sleep. I hear a piano playing in the background. I'm surrounded by darkness I walk forward for a while when suddenly something tried grabbing me. I scream "Help me AHHH!" suddenly I busted into flames I fall over and pass out. I come too to find myself in grassland. I saw a blue figure and I walked towards him. He says "Halt have you accepted the fact that you will be like this forever." I say "Yes I have." The figure pulls out his gun and says "You lied." He fires and the bullet hits me in the heart. I wake up "I'm not going back to sleep no time soon." I go and stand guard with Xero. We look back and Arclite is still sleep. We both say "The lucky bastard!"

Sorry not describing Arclite's dream because it has some graphic sexual material.

Chapter 15: Let's get going people

"We need to get out of here and fast" Arclite said I respond "I know that but we don't know where we are." Xero said "Just pick a direction and we'll go that way." I walk forward to what I believe is north. We walk for like five minutes when I say "Stop hang on something's wrong here." Xero says "What is the area booby trapped?" I respond "I'm checking to see if that's true." I take a step when suddenly a huge hammer comes out of nowhere and hits me. Xero says "You think Darth knew about that cliff over there?" Arclite responds "I don't think so." I fly over the cliff and scream "Woahhhhhh!" A loud splash signaled that there was water at the bottom of the cliff. I called in on their radios "Come on down men." Xero takes a step and the hammer hits him off the cliff "Wahoo!" Arclite takes a step forward but a hammer doesn't hit him. He stands there wondering when the hammer is going to come when a trapdoor opens beneath his feet. "Oh crap!" he screams as he falls down the tunnel slide that leads to the bottom. I could hear screaming when suddenly the door at the bottom opens up right above me. I say "Oh no!" when Arclite lands on me pushing me into the water. I come up and I shout "Arclite you don't want me to leave you here by yourself now do you?" He says "No sir!" "Alright it looks like we'll have to swim." Xero says. So we dive under and swim in the northern direction. "It's a good thing our helmets filter out oxygen from the water huh?" I ask. They nod their heads. I look forward and I noticed something weird I ask Arclite "Is that a Marine base?" Arclite responds "Yea it is." We swim to the base and prepare to enter through the tube that leads to the underwater boat docking area.

Meanwhile inside the base

"Sir who are these people?" Private Minalis said. The commander of the base said "Let's go welcome the Chief and his Friends." Minalis responds "The chief in person finally I can get his autograph along with Xero and Arclite." The commander says "Those men did some great things." We arrive in the docking area when we heard some people scream out "Welcome to base: Atlantis!" Xero says "That's some welcoming ceremony huh?" I reply "Yep it's good to be back where we started from."

Chapter 16: Meeting Old Friends

Arielle runs up to me and says "Darth I watched you die what happened?" I respond "I still have 999 deaths' to use up before I die and go to heaven." Arielle says you can explain it to me while we eat dinner and she pulls me down the hall towards her room. Xero says "Looks like Darth has a date." Arclite laughs. Private Minalis is chasing me down the hall screaming "Can I have your autograph?" We walk into Arielle's room and she says "Tell me everything that happened and I mean everything." So I tell her how I came from the future to the past and all the other things that happened. She says "Wow that's some adventure you've had." "Yeah it sure was." I respond. Arielle brings in the macaroni and cheese dinner. I take off my helmet and she says "You haven't changed one bit since I first met you." I reply "And you still look as beautiful as you were when I first met you." We eat dinner and she says "Why don't you spend the night here?" I respond "You know where a cryofreezer is?" She points to the one in her room. I step into the freezer and it takes off my armor. I step out and I say "I'm ready for bed what about you?" She says "Yeah lets go to sleep." We cuddled the rest of the night it felt good having someone sleep next to me.

Meanwhile at the bar

Xero and Arclite were having a drinking contest. The marines took a bet on who could drink more. Xero had already drunk 10 while Arclite was on his ninth one. Private Tomias said "Xero is just gulping it down." Xero said "15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20" Arclite was only on his tenth one when he saw a familiar face. "Arclite your back!" his girlfriend cried. "Anime oh my dear Anime!" He said as he hugged her. Xero was sitting down saying "I win hahaaha! Hey where's Tiffany?" Suddenly a girl with blonde hair jumped into his arms. "Joseph your back!" she said Xero responds "Don't call me by my real name please." Private Minalis ran up to Arclite and asked "Can I have your autograph please?" Arclite signed the paper "To private Minalis from Arclite J. Korr." Private Minalis ran to Xero and asked "Can I have your autograph please?" Xero signs the paper "What's up dude? Me I've been saving your lousy ass signed Joseph Pack" Then both of them walked off to their girlfriends room for dinner.

Marine Base Atlantis: 8:00 AM

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP" The alarm was going off. I wake up and say "Sorry honey but I have to save the base" I step into the cryofreezer and I get my armor on. I changed my armor color from blue to red. I stepped out and ran into the corridor to find that we were under attack by the covenant. Xero rushes over and says "You changed your color, I'm changing mine." Arclite comes in and says "Darth now I have to switch my color too!" I take out my rocket launcher and aim it at the center of the group of grunts. I fire the missile sending the grunts into a panic. "Why us?" they said as the missile hit the wall blowing them to pieces. "It looks like we'll be saving some people again today."

Chapter 17: Fight for Atlantis

"Take out the chief and his friends!" shouted a covenant elite. A grunt threw a plasma grenade at us. We jumped out of the way and it blew up leaving a black smudge where it landed. "Alright that's it!" screamed Arclite "I challenge that grunt to Mortal Kombat!" The grunt responds "I accept your challenge." Arclite runs to the grunt and they begin to fight a battle with only their hands and feet. Arclite kicks the grunt in the face sending him flying through the base. Arclite ran after the flying grunt into the darkness it was just me and Xero against the covenant. Xero throws a Frag grenade in the center of the Elites. "AHHHHH!" they shouted as the grenade blew them to tiny little pieces. "Nice one Xero!" I said as I shot the grunts taking out the covenant ranks. Arielle runs up and crouches down next to me. "Arielle you got the cyborg operation too?" I asked. Arielle responded "Yeah I wanted to be like you in every way." I fired my rifle and killed a grunt "Go and flank them on the left side! Me and Xero will stay here." Arielle said "I'm staying too."

Dock Area

Arclite was still fighting the grunt in his intense battle of mortal kombat. The grunt was a very worthy opponent. Arclite was having a hard time keeping up with him. Blow after blow Arclite got weaker and weaker until he hit the grunt hard enough to kill him with one strike. Now he has to make his way back to us. "Grenade!" I shouted. "AHHH!" screamed the grunts as they had there final breath. Arclite made it back and he grabbed his weapons. "The marines are getting clobbered we have got to get over there." Arclite said. We ran over to the area to find that the covenant had placed a high energy bomb in the base. I tapped into the bases radio and screamed "Everyone get out of here now!" We all ran to the dock area and swam out of the base through the tube. The base exploded behind us. "NO it's just not fair." I said Arielle responded "You can't save everyone all the time honey." I reply "I know but that's where I started every thing that dealt with the army and where I met you." We continued to swim and we reached a secret passage. "Looks like we'll be setting up camp here." Xero said.

Chapter 18: Realizing love

Arielle took off my visor and said "Baby its okay don't get mad about it." I gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I feel like such a looser I failed the base." Arielle says "Don't worry I'll make the pain go away." She slowly takes off my armor. I say "Are you sure you want this?" Arielle responds "I wanted this to be done with you LaZerrick only you." Adult material sorry

The next morning

"Chief come in." Private Douglas said over the radio. I wake up and say "What's going on over there Douglas." Douglas says "Our base over in Europe is being overrun; it's a good thing that the special agent Leon S. Kennedy is here to help us." I say "Let me talk to him." Leon says "This is Leon, Am I talking to the chief." I respond "Yes what's going on down there." Leon says "The villagers are attacking and they have some kind of weird parasite, we need your help." "I'm downloading a map to your location right now." I reply. Leon says "Hurry up I don't know how long we will last." I wake up the others. Xero says "What's going on Darth?" I say "We have to get to Europe now, do we have a boat?" Arielle says "We salvaged a boat from the base. We take the boat out of the cave and we drive off following the map I downloaded.

Chapter 19: Leon Scott Kennedy

Leon and the marines were having a fight they would never forget. Leon ran into a building with one of the marines. "VEEERRRRR!" a strange and rumbling noise. Leon says "Is that a chainsaw?" Specialist Timmy screams out "Shit we're going to die!" Suddenly a man with a bag over his head and a chainsaw in his hand busted through the door. Leon says "Run Timmy run!" Timmy takes off running up the stairs. The man with the chainsaw runs at Leon. He screams "AHHHHHH!" Leon takes out his Shotgun and blasts him. Leon says "Hopefully he's dead." Leon walks up the stairs to find Timmy under attack. Leon fires his pistol taking out the villagers. Timmy says "Thank you Leon." The man with the chainsaw comes up behind Leon. Timmy jumps in front of Leon taking the blade. Timmy screams "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" His head falls off. Leon screams "No!" he shoots him with his shotgun sending the man flying through the house. He shoots him again and again sending blood flying everywhere. He fires another shell that blows the mans head off. Suddenly a weird bug like thing comes out of his body and takes over as his new head. Leon says "Las Plagas, the parasite finally shows itself." The marines scream "There's too many we need to flee back to the castle."

In a distant ocean

"Leon come in, Leon are you there?" I say. "Yes this is Leon, chief are you almost here?" he replies. "We are in a really bad jam; we have to flee to the castle part of the base." "We'll be there soon don't worry." I respond. Leon says "Hurry up chief we need your help."

Will they make it in time find out in the next book?


	4. From bad to worse

Chapter 20: From bad to worse

We made it to the village in Europe. I walk into the village to find that the villagers were just standing there doing nothing. When they noticed me they began to attack. One of the men threw a sickle at me. I shot it out of the air with my magnum. I run into a nearby building and climb up the ladder. The villagers follow me in and attempt to climb up the ladder as well. I kick the ladder down and throw a grenade. The villagers scream "AHHHH!" I call Xero on the radio "Get over here now I need some help!" Xero replies "We're on our way." Xero, Arielle and Arclite run into the village to be attacked by strange a creature with spikes all over its body. The creature grabbed Xero and impaled him upon the spikes. "GAHHH!" he screamed and the monster than through into the wall of the village church. Xero lays there bleeding to death when Arielle throws a grenade at the monster blowing him apart. Arclite screams "We have to get to Darth and fast!" They run to the building where all the villagers we rushing into.

I fire my shogun killing five villagers. One of them threw another sickle at me. I couldn't avoid this one it sunk into my skin sending blood flying every where. "ARGHHH!" I scream as I pull it out of my arm. Another villager throws a stick of dynamite at me. I jump out of the way narrowly avoiding the explosion. The villagers put the ladder back up and suddenly and strange noise occurred. "VEEERRRRRRR" was exactly what it sounded like. Suddenly a lady with bandages covering her face and chainsaw in her hand ran into the room and started climbing up the ladder. I readied my rocket launcher and as soon as she climbed up completely I fired blowing her to pieces. Another villager climbed up and charged at me. I dodged him and whacked with the back end of my launcher. I ran over to the ladder and kicked it down so they can't climb up. I call in on Leon's radio "Leon we're here but we are stuck in the village we need support." Leon says "Don't worry me and some of the marines will be there shortly." "The villagers seem to have some kind of weird bug like thing in their bodies." "That's Las Plagas, the parasite I was talking about earlier." He responds. I say "There seems to be three different types." He replies "There's one that shoots acid, one that has a blade attached to it, and one that can bite your head off." I reply "I'll be careful about that last one." Suddenly gunfire occurs inside the house. I look to see Xero taking out the villagers on the bottom floor. Suddenly Arielle lands next to me and throws a grenade. And Arclite is busy taking out the chainsaw people. I say "Hopefully Leon gets here soon because we need his help."

Chapter 21: El Logo

Leon and five marines walk up to the dock area in front of the castle. They walk past a sign but one of the marines takes time to read it. He says "Beware of the mighty fish El Goro." Leon say "Ignore it we made it across with no problems the first time." They get in the boat and drive off. Suddenly the rope inside the boat falls into the water and catches on to something. A huge zombified like fish jumps out of the water. The marine who read the sign said "It's the fish that was on the sign, we're doomed!" The fish pulls the boat and then sends it into the debris floating around in the water. The boat flies into the air making them fall into the water. Leon says "Get back to the boat quick, I think it's trying to eat us." They swim back in a frantic rush. The fish catches one of the marines and he screams "AHHHHHHHHH!" the other three marines and Leon get back in the boat. The fish pulls them again. Leon says "Open fire we have to kill the bastard!" They fire their machine guns hitting the fish in all areas of its body besides the mouth. Suddenly the fish disappears they look around for the monster. A loud splash signaled it was coming towards them. Leon turned around to see the fish rushing at them with its mouth open. Leon screams "Fire! Kill that damn thing!" They fire and the fish turns into a different direction pulling the boat once again. Leon says "See if you can steer the boat." The marine steers the boat avoiding a large tree in the water. The fish disappears under the water once again and Leon says "Where the hell is the fucking thing now!" A marine screams and Leon turns to look at the fish eating the second of the five marines. Leon takes out his RPG and fires it right in the fish's mouth. The fish sinks into the water never to return again. Leon says "Let's go help the chief and his friends." They cross over the river and dock in the village.

Chapter 22: Let's get together

Xero is back to life and now fighting the people in the building. Another villager throws a sickle at me I can't dodge that one either and it hits me sinking deep into my leg. "GAAAHHHH!" I scream I fall over in pain when Arielle says "Don't worry I'll protect you." I pull the sickle out of my leg. Leon calls in on my radio "Sir we're here tell your men not to shoot a blonde man and three marines." I respond "Ok I'll tell them." I say "Guys Leon and three marines a here now don't shoot a blonde man with a Khaki colored jacket." Xero responds "Roger that." Leon comes in killing villagers and he climbed up the ladder to where me and Arielle were. "Which one of you is the master chief?" Leon asks and Arielle Says "The one bleeding on the floor." He looks over at me and says "That one wound in between your shoulder and collar bone is fatal." I respond "I know that I'm just surprised I haven't died yet." We fight on taking out the villagers. I finally realize I have something to end this little skirmish. I shout out "I'm planting a bomb and I'm making a teleporter." Xero responds "Darth make sure the darn thing works right ok, cause you remember what happened the last time you made one." I respond "I know but I'll make sure it works by jumping through first." Leon says "Where will it take us?" I respond "To that building with the gold bell." I work on the teleporter and it appears in front of me. I set the bomb and jump through the teleporter. I came out in the building but because I jumped through I was floating above the ladder when everyone else came through. I scream out "DAAAAAMMNNN ITTTTT!" as I fall down landing face first in the dirt. I get up and make an attempt to climb up the ladder before the bomb blows up. "BOOOM" the bomb blew up. I loose my balance on the ladder and fall down again I scream "NOOOO FAIRR!" I get back up and climb up the ladder. I say to Leon "What's going on and where do we go now?" Leon responds "We need to go back to the castle and check on the rest of the marines." Xero says "What was that creature with the spikes on it?" Leon responds "I see you had a run in with the Iron Maiden." Xero says "What the heck is an Iron Maiden?" Leon says "It's a type of regenerator that has Plagas spread throughout its body; you need a thermal scope to see the Plagas." Xero says "So you have to shoot each of the Plagas to kill the damn thing right?" Leon says "Yep but if you don't shoot the Plagas it will heal itself." I say "What took you so long getting here?" Leon responds "We ran into El Logo crossing the river, I just don't understand why he didn't attack us when we first crossed the river." I say "El Logo is that some kind of fish?" Leon says "Yeah it was also infected with the parasite as well." Leon says "We need to go back to the castle, don't worry El Logo is dead." We make our way to the Dock area.

Chapter 23: Castle of Gloom?

We take the boat over the river. I had my battle rifle ready for any sudden movements. What Leon said was true El Goro was dead and we didn't have to worry about that thing. The castle was huge and it looked like something out of a scary movie. There was blood on the wall and skulls lying on the floor. Leon says "What happened to the marines?" His question was answer was responded by a weird chanting noise. A monk with a bow and arrow walks around the corner and takes aim at my chest. The monk fires but I'm too shocked to move. I scream in pain "GAAAHHHHHH!" I pull the arrow out giving me yet another fatal wound that will kill me in the long run. Leon pulls out a weird revolver like gun and fires. It sounded like a really powerful magnum. The bullet hit the monk in the head ripping the head off of his shoulders. The parasite once again comes out and takes place of were his head once was. I say "Look out that one can bite your head off." Leon says "Use that rifle you have Chief." I aim my battle rifle and fire taking out the parasite and killing the monk forever. The hallway was suddenly filled with the sound of chanting when more monks came in. Xero screams "Run!" We run as they fire there arrows missing each and every shot they made. We run into a garden area that's more like a maze. Suddenly all of our radios go off. We answer to see a very small midget on the video in picture. "HAHAHAHA!" he laughs "Your castle has been taken over and your going to die as well." I respond "I don't think so you short little fucktard." Xero says "That's right you little bastard!" the midget responds "I'm not a bastard or a fucktard ok." Leon says "That's what you think you little fucktard." The Midget says "I'll let my pets take care of you Darth." I respond "Bring it on you short shit!" The video goes off and static plays on the radio. We turn off our radios to hear barking. Leon says "Darth look out!" I turn around to see a dog in its parasite form leaping at me. Time sort of stops for a while and I have an out of body moment. I look over to my right to see myself and what I'd do before the dog gets me. I pull out my shotgun and blast it out of the air. The image vanishes and I see what happens to me if I don't react and let the dog get me. He lands on me and starts eating at my neck. I shot off his head but the parasite runs around trying to eat me. Time resumes but I realize that the dog was too close for me to move out of the way. It lands on me sending me to the ground and it starts biting and ripping at my flesh. I scream "ARGGGGHHHHHHHH!" I fire my magnum blowing the head off the dog. The parasite leaves the body chasing me around to bite my head off. Leon says "Don't let it get you!" The parasite jumps on my chest and readies itself for the final blow. I say "I'm going to die from blood loss so why not let the thing kill me?" Leon says "Chief NOOOOOO!" The Plagas eats my head with one bite of its powerful jaws. Xero kills the Plagas sending its blood everywhere. My body falls limp on the floor and blood drains out on the floor where I laid. Leon says "He's gone for good." Xero says "Nope he'll be back soon."

Chapter 24: New toys and bad news

I return to life and Leon says "What you're supposed to be dead!" I respond "We killed a monster that had a prophecy stating that whoever killed him shall live a thousand deaths." He responds "So you die and come back to life." Xero says "Darth, Arclite and I have this feature." Leon responds "So all three of you killed this monster?" Arclite says "Yep." A man with a jacket walks over to us and says "Strangers come over here." We follow the man to what appears to be a gun shop. The man says "Take all you want for free." I say "Yes new toys!" but the man says "I'm sorry to tell you that you all have been infected with Las Plagas." Xero screams "What in the hell, how did we get infected isn't the parasite supposed to be injected into your body?" The man says "No the parasite lives in the air around this entire village and the area around it." Arclite says "So because we have taken in the air in this area we have been infected with the Plagas." The man says "Yes but you only have to worry about the parasite after you die because I will give you the pills to keep the parasite at bay." He hands us the pills and says "Take your weapons now." I grab the magnum like pistol that Leon has. Leon says "That's a good choice; the name of the gun is the Broken Butterfly." I ask Leon "What's so good about it?" Leon responds "The gun has a firepower of 50.0 that gun can take off any part of your body with one shot." I say "Wow that's great I'll take this." Arclite looks at a rocket launcher and says "What kind of launcher is this?" Leon says "That is the RPG or rocket powered grenade." The man says "You never have to worry about reloading that launcher it has infinite ammo." Arclite says "Nah I don't want it cause it looks like one of the old models." I run over to the launcher and say "I'll take this as well." Leon says "I have all of these guns already so I don't need any." By the time we're done getting the weapons Leon had fallen asleep. Arielle says "I think we should set up camp Darth." I respond "Go ahead and set up camp, I'll stand guard." They set up the tent and go to bed leaving me alone in the dark.

What will happen now? Find out in the next book

In this book I took some ideas out of the Game cube hit Resident Evil 4.


	5. Garden of Terror

Chapter 25: Garden of terror

Garden late evening

I was watching over camp on guard. I heard a rustling noise in the bushes I walked over to check out what was going on when I was attacked by some strange creature. It threw me to the ground and it start to surge electricity through my body. I can smell my skin burning through the armor. My blood started to boil and bubble. I had to scream "AHHHHHHH!" Xero reacted to the scream and rushed out to see what was going on. Another creature attacked him and started to shock him as well. Before I could try anything I passed out.

The next morning

Leon screams "Where are they!" Leon was scrambling through the garden looking for the two people who could possibly save Earth. "We have to find them." Arclite says. They take off through the castle looking for us. They turn the corner when suddenly another Iron maiden appears. Leon screams "Not another one of those damn things!" Arclite says "Like swearing at it is going to make it go away. The Iron maiden stretched out its arms and grabbed Leon pulling him into the spikes that covered its body. Leon fell down to the ground not dead but not quite alive either.

Chapter 26: Familiar Surroundings

I woke up lying next to Xero. I stood up and looked at the area and noticed that it looked vaguely familiar. It looks like a canyon but more like a gulch. Then it hit me this was blood gulch the two bases where me and Xero met. We where sent to blood gulch blue base to take out the covenant occupying the red base that they took form the marines there. Xero gets up and says "Looks like we are back at the gulch question is where is everyone else?" I say "It looks like whatever those creatures did to us they brought us back to where we first started." Xero says "We should check out blue base because that was the base we were in." The gulch hadn't changed much really it looked exactly the way it was before we left. Long gap between the bases you had to drive across to get to the other base. But blue base had something special we have a tank red base got a warthog but we got a tank. Xero kept on saying "You can't pick up chicks in a tank Darth." But I always said "You can't pick up chicks with a car called the warthog either cause you sound like a crazy redneck who has sex with his pig all day." We get a little closer to blue base when someone comes out and says "Who the fuck are you guys, are you here to help us fight the reds or something cause we hate rookies." I say "Watch who you're talking to private I'm the master chief you just got lucky to get into the program." The soldier says "Sorry sir my name is Pvt. Leonard Church but you can call me Church." Another soldier with the same armor came out and says "Church who are these guys are they here to help us fight the reds or what." Xero says "What's going on here?" Church says "Okay here's the deal we have to fight another army with same things we have except the tank called the red army we are the blue army they have the armor the shields and the weapons we have just no tank for them." The other soldier says "Church forgot to mention that there are only three of us and four of them and our tank is broken." Church says "Yeah and that too, good job remembering that stuff Tucker." Tucker says "No problem Church, hey Caboose get out here we got some new dudes on our team." Church asks us "What are your names?" I say "I'm Darth Mader" Xero says "And I'm Xero Homicide." Church screams out "We have the dudes who won us the first war against the covenant!" Caboose runs out screaming "Yay!" Tucker says "I called you out here like two minutes ago did you turn off the receiver in your helmet again?" Caboose says "We have a receiver in our helmets?" Church says "Caboose you're an idiot." Tucker says "yeah it's your fault Church lost his body in the first place you should have known not to mess with the tank in the first place." Caboose says "But it's okay because Church possessed the body of the android that red team had and we reconfigured it so that it couldn't think for itself." Tucker says "The only reason I got into the conversation was because having Church's ghost around was a pain in the ass, he was always popping up in the wrong places." Church says "Oh like the time I popped up while you were peeing on the rock." Tucker screams out "You said you wouldn't tell anyone that as long as you were dead!" Church says "Hello new body I'm dead but technically alive." We spent the rest of the day talking to blue team about our adventure up to this point.

Chapter 27: Red vs. Bleu?

The next day Church decided we should have a meeting with red team so they could brag about how they have the two great marines who saved all their lives in the first covenant war. A soldier with yellow armor like everyone on blue team yell's out "Sarge blue team coming in and they've got two new dudes." The person he just called came out with his standard issue red armor and says "They've come to brag about the new guys the got right?" Church screams out "Yeah that's right we have the legendary Darth Mader and Xero Homicide on our team." Another soldier with maroon colored armor comes out and says "No way it can't be!" Sarge says "Take off the helmets and we can verify this then." Me and Xero take of our helmets and the guy in the yellow armor says "It's really them it makes me want to switch teams now." Sarge says "Grif you will do no such thing because I'm your sergeant and if you do I'll kill you!" Grif says "If it was Simmons you wouldn't even care!" Sarge says "They took our android Lopez from us I still miss that robot of mine he was like a son to me!" Next thing you know another soldier pops up but he's wearing pink. "Church says "We forgot to mention that the fifth one is a girl." The soldier says "Does the name Donut sound like something a girl would like to be called." I say "No but what's your real name?" Donut says "My real name is Franklin Donut of the red army but considering you guys are here I might switch teams because our sergeant sucks." Sarge screams out "Donut combat situation!" Donut says "Yes sir" then he starts running around in circles screaming. Sarge says "What a pro." Xero says "This is crazy have your armies even fought yet?" Church says "Well the time Caboose killed me with our tank doesn't really count because Simmons and Grif left as soon as they saw the damn thing." Simmons yells out "You expect a jeep to win against a tank!" Church says "Yeah especially when the person doesn't know how to drive the damn thing." Simmons says "Shut up Church you're just mad your own teammate blew you up with a tank, how the hell are you alive anyway." Church says "I possessed the body of your precious android Lopez." Sarge then screams out "No I'll kill you for that!" Sarge whips out his shotgun but Church says "If you kill me you kill Lopez." Sarge puts the gun away. Donut says "I knew that something was weird about Lopez suddenly disappearing."

Chapter 28: Lopez where are you?

Grif looks at Donut and says "Holy shit I can't believe you were right Donut." Donut says "The Donut knows a lot about sci-fi stuff hahaaha and you guys only thought I was good for running around and screaming." Grif says "The only reason we thought that was because you were really freaking good at it." Donut says "Sarge the diet I'm on is awesome!" Sarge says "You mean the one where you drink lots of oils and bacon grease." Donut says "No that was a fad now I only eat things that start with vowels." Simmons says "Wow that must be hard what did you eat for breakfast?" Donut says "Eggs and Oreos!" Simmons says "What about lunch?" Donut says "Asparagus and Oreos!" Grif says "Wow I didn't know I was so healthy this is great and I even cut out all the eggs!" I say "This is getting a little too weird let's go back to the base." Church says "Yeah lets." We drive back to base with our tank and I say "How the hell are you fighting when you guys aren't really fighting." Church says "The time Caboose shot me with the tank was a bit of a fight." Xero says "No it wasn't you said they ran off in the warthog as soon as they saw the tank!" I say "Don't worry we'll give them a reason to fight." Tucker says "How I've been waiting to kick some red to butt for a week!" I say "Give us Lopez's central memory because we are going to rebuild him." Church says "You guys are brilliant." We take out the central memory core and get to work on rebuilding Lopez.

Chapter 29: Fighting time

Alright we are done with the wiring and the processor all we need to do now is make the body. Church says "You know that dude name Donut his armor was actually red before he got blown up by a grenade." Xero says "Wow how did he survive did it land next to him." Tucker says "No it landed on his head and he kept screaming is it a spider get it off!" I say "So his old armor is somewhere around here." Caboose says "Yep but you know what I can't find my kitten apples." Church says "Caboose you don't have a cat it's only in your head." Caboose says "Tucker quick get a ladder and I'll call the fire department." Church says "Shut up Caboose." Tucker says "I wonder if his stupidity is contagious." I say "Xero go and find the armor because if it's over at red base I know you can handle those idiots." Xero runs off in search of his mission. I turn on the new Lopez's speech so I can listen to him. I say "Hey Lopez how you doing?" Lopez says something to me in Spanish and I look over at Tucker and say "Why didn't you tell me Lopez spoke Spanish?" Tucker says "Hey I thought you would have figured it out considering his name is Lopez." Caboose says "I don't remember him speaking in Spanish." Tucker says "Because you've never seen him without Church in his body." Caboose says "I think you're right for once Tucker." Xero comes back with the armor and says "The sons of bitches are sleeping." I say "We can't attack them without Lopez's body being done." Church says "Just so you know Lopez's armor was black to show that he is an android." Tucker says "You can't change his speech either because they remember him speaking Spanish." I say "Okay he's ready and we are going to do this in the morning." Xero says "Alright then I'm going to sleep." The others walk into the base to get some sleep. I think to myself "I've got it I'll leave it so that he continues to speak Spanish but I'll make it so that we hear him in English." I reconfigure Lopez and go to sleep. As I walked off Lopez said something in Spanish but when I heard it he said "Thank you Darth or should I say chief."

The next morning

Xero says "Hey Darth do you think I should try that diet Donut's on." I say "Yeah if you like Oreos a lot." Xero says "No I better not I don't think I could take eating that many Oreos." Church says "I'm ready to kick some red butt." Caboose says "You have a plan to get them to fight right?" I say "Of course all we need is for Church to drive the tank and me and Zero will point a gun at Lopez in front of Sarge and they'll fall for it." Church gets in the tank and drives behind us while we walk over to red base. Grif screams "Sarge their back!" Sarge runs out and says "What now, oh my god Lopez!" Lopez starts talking tothem but they can't understand him. But of course we can. Lopez was saying "Help me Sarge they never really killed me they just took out memory chip leaving me powerless." Sarge says "Lopez I can't help you when they've got a tank." Lopez starts talking again but they don't understand him. Sarge says "Lopez I understand you I actually understand you now." Grif says "Awesome Sarge can understand Spanish." Sarge says "Alright if it's a fight you want a fight you'll get but on one condition." I say "What's that?" Sarge says "Lopez fights with our team." I tell Lopez to join them and Church gets out of the tank. Donut fires the first shot and he barely missed me. Church fires his assault rifle and hits Simmons enough times to wipe out his shield. Simmons screams "Damn you Church you blue bastard!" Church responds by throwing a grenade next to Simmons. Simmons gets out the blast radius good enough to only be knocked out. I scream "Donut you're going down!" Grif fires a shot a Xero hitting him in the shoulder. Xero ducks down and lobs a grenade over at Grif. Grif just stands there and looks at the thing. Grif says "I never learned what these things were in my training." "BOOM!" Grif flies into the red base. Sarge screams "Grif no!" Sarge whips out his shotgun and blasts Tucker with it. Tucker screams out "Holy shit that really hurt." Tucker fires at Sarge with his pistol. Sarge ducks for cover and pulls out a plasma rifle. Tucker runs around Sarge from the left to flank him. sarge doesn't notice the oncoming assault coming to him from the left and takes a bullet to the head. I'm busy shooting at Donut with the sniper rilfe and to my surprise he has great dodging skills. Donut says "Come on you'll never hit me with that thing." So in response to what he just said I whip out my energy sword and run at him at full speed. Donut sees the brightly colored energy blade and says "OOH so shiny." I slice him with such a velocity that he flies back about 20 feet and lands with a thud. The only one left to fight is Lopez but of course we don't kill him. Suddenly a voice says "Blue team wins." Church says "Hmm thats never happened before." The voice then says "One minute till red team respawns!" Xero says "We'd better get back to the base." I say "Lopez come with us we'll let you go back to red team later." Lopez says "Roger but of course it would have been in Spanish whenI heard it hadI not modified his speech." We manage to make it back to the base before they respawn and once again the creepy voice says something. "Red team back from the deadand ready to kick some ass." Caboose says "I wonder if that's Doc saying that."

Who is this mystery character find out in book 6. In this book i used some charcters from Red vs. Blue this movie is very funny and no i don't own it. If you haven't seen it go to 


	6. Dead man's Bluff

Chapter 30: Dead man's bluff

Leon awoke in a river of some sort and looked around but saw nothing but the water that seemed to go on forever. Suddenly a voice says "You're not supposed to be here go back to your world." Leon says in a frightened voice "Who, who's there?" Suddenly a ghost pops up right in front of him and says "I'm the Sorrow and you're in my river you must leave at once." Leon responds "How aren't I dead like you." The Sorrow shakes his head and says "No you're in between death and being alive but I can help you go back." Leon says "How can you bring me back from this spirit realm?" The Sorrow points down the river and says "You must walk through this river while facing the pain of all those you've killed." Leon says "I've got a feeling that this is going to be a long walk." Leon then walks not knowing if he would ever come back.

Castle mid-afternoon

Arclite and Arielle were tending to Leon trying to snap him back to reality. But while they were doing that the creatures that attacked Xero and I came up behind them and the next thing you know their here in the gulch.

The Sorrow's River

As the creatures sent the electricity surging through their bodies Leon fell over and laid there unconscious and the Sorrow says "This is going to take awhile."

Chapter 31: The Reunion

Arielle and Arclite woke up to a still unconscious Leon and looked around the area. They looked over the cliff and saw a bunch of dudes talking. Arclite walked over and looked through the scope on his sniper rifle and says "Holy shit, Darth and Xero are down there." They grab Leon and jump down the cliff and run over to the blue base. I hear some people running towards us and I say "Get your weapons ready we have some visitors." We pull out our weapons but I realize that its people Xero and I know. I walk over to them and I hear Arielle's voice call me. I tell the others "Its Arclite, Arielle and Leon but something's wrong with Leon." They make it to us and ask them "What's happened to Leon?" Arclite tells me about the Iron maiden impaling him on it's spikes and how he's been in a comatose like status for a while now. Church says "I'd rather be impaled on a bunch of spikes than being blown up by my own tank." Xero says "Church now is not the time to be funny, Leon is one of our friends." Church gives an apologetic gesture considering no one could see each others faces. I look around at every one else and I say "How the hell did a bunch of privates and one sargeant get into the spartan project, from what I know it was meant for the elite group of soldiers like me and Xero." Church looks at me and says "I don't know but we got into the project and they sent us straight to the gulch to fight the reds." Xero says "Yeah something is strange Darth, do you think it has something to do with us traveling into the past?" I say "You could be right Xero." Caboose says "I think we should go look for the guy with the creepy voice." I say "Church you three go look for the guy with the creepy voice." Church says "No way man, Doc's got O'malley in his head if we go looking for him he'll kill us." Xero says "Hopefully you'll respawn like the reds." Church, Tucker and Caboose walk over to the tank and drive off leaving us at blue base.

Chapter 32: Follow the creepy voice

Church says "I managed to trace the signal that the voice came in on." Tucker says "So where is Doc anyway." Church says "He's in the cave and I hope that for Lopez's origanl body sake O'malley isn't in control of Doc now." They ride up to the entrance of the cave and leave the tank behind. Church whispers "We are going in slowly and quietly." Caboose screams "Church speak up I can't hear you!" A voice reacts to Caboose's screaming in a frightened voice "Who's there leave me alone nobody likes me." Church and the others walk into the cave and they look at Doc who was crying. Church says "This is the first time we've seen his face and he's crying." Caboose walks oevr to Doc and says "Doc we like you as a friend, You helped me when Church shot me in the toe." Church says "Doc I never got to tell you this but out of everyone here besides Darth and Xero, I don't hate you." Doc looks up at Church with tears in his eyes and says "You really don't hate me?" Church takes off his helmet and says "No I don't hate you." Tucker says "Wow Church you actually have emotions." Church looks over at Tucker with hate in his eyes and says "Tucker I should kill you." Doc screams "Guys get outta here now, O'malley he's taking over AHHH!" Church screams "Jesus run!" They run out of the cave to see the purple clad soldier in their tank and they run back in the cave. Church says "Call Darth and Xero over here, I'm going inside Doc's mind to get rid of O'malley forever." Tucker says "Church you're an idiot you know O'malley will kill you and you'll be dead for good." Church hops out of his body and becames transparent and says "That's a risk I'm willing to take for a friend." You can here O'malley scream "No!" that told Tucker and Caboose that Church was inside the mind of Doc and also gave them the signal to call us.

Chapter 33: The mind of a killer

Church accomplished the first phase of his mission by getting inside Doc's head but finding O'malley and killing him might be tougher. Church runs around the corridors of what appears to be Mount Hang'em high (A multiplayer map from the first Halo). Church says to himself "This must be one of his recent memories of happiness." Suddenly a bullet hit's him. He hide's behind a rock with hope thatO'malleycan't see him. He pokes his head out to see where the shot comes from. He notices that the black armored virus from hell was standing on top of the red base. Church is thinking to himeself "He can't see me, that's good cause I'm going to blast him." Church pulls out his pistol and fires. O'malley hears the shot and jumps off the top of red base narrowly avoiding the bullet. O'malley says "Church i'm coming for you." Church is thinking to himself "Shit now i'm going to die." Church runs out to meet the black armored killer and fight him to the finish. The winner get's out of here alive. Church says "Let's make this fair O'malley." O'malley pops up from behind Church obviously ready to kill Church with one strike. O'malley says "Fine how are going to do this." Church says "Melee combat only, we use the back end of our rifles." O'malley says "Fine." He drops all his ammo and Church does the same. Church says "After i'm done talking we count to three together out loud." They both say "One, Two, Three!" Church runs at O'malley hitting him upside the head with the butt of his rifle. O'malley stumbles back retaliating with a blow just as strong nearly knocking Church off his feet. Church swings at O'malley hitting him in the stomach then hitting in the back of the head as he kneeled over. O'malley groaned as he fell to the ground which is something none of the two armies ever heard O'malley do. Church was thinking to himself "That must have hurt bad." O'malley get's up and uppercut's Church sending him in the air and crashing down to the ground. "UHH!" Church groans as he hit's the ground but he get's right back up and uppercut's O'malley. As O'malley falls down Church hit's him with a bone crushing blow sending him flying into a wall. O'malley falls down to the floor limp and unconscious as anyone can be. Church picks up a clip for his sniper rifle and walks over to O'malley. Church says "I forgot to mention that the final blow has to be a bullet to the head." He points the gun down and blasts his head open. Church says "This proves I don't hate you Doc." He gets back in his body and Tucker says "Don't make me kill you O'malley!" Church says "It's me Tucker." Tucker says "Holy shit you actually beat O'malley." right after he said that me and Xero popped up.

Chapter 34: Back in the real world

Leon had awakened and was walkign through the river of suffering. A ghost of a person he had slain walked up to him holding his crotch which happened to be bleeding and said "I'm worthless now!" Leon walked on past him and saw a body lying in the river. The Sorrow says "Walk over to my body and you fall limp as if you were dead but wake up alive instead." Leon walks foward towards the body at lets out an ear-splitting howl falling face first intot the water of undying spirits only to awaken in the rest hall of blue base. Wondering where the hell he was he calles me on the radio. "Chief i'm in some kind of base it's blue." I say "Don't worry Leon we'll be back with blue team and Doc to explain how we got here." Leon says "Hey you know what this green glowing thing does." I say "That's the teleporter for blue base red base has one too." Leon says "Alright standing by." I say "Oh and welcome back to reality friend."


	7. Nothing's new

Chapter 35: Nothing's new

We returned to blue base to see Leon waiting for us. Leon says "What's been going on guys?" we say "Nothing new man, nothing new." Church says "Hey looks like you're back and you must have had one hell of a time being knocked out for so long." Leon says "Not really I just had to face the sorrow of the people I've killed." Tucker says "Was it scary?" Leon shook his head in a way to say no. "It just took a long time because i had to walk through a river that belonged to a soldier long dead called The Sorrow." He said. Caboose says "Leon welcome to blood gulch outpost number one." Leon smiled and said "Good to be here."

Chapter 36: Tex's arrival

Church looks over to us and says "I forgot to tell you something Darth." I looks at him and say "What is it something bad." Church says "Yes and no." Xero says "Just say it already." Church sighs and says "My girlfriend Tex is coming, She's a mercenary and she's tougher than me so try to make me look tough guys." Tucker says "The only Church wants to look tough is so he can get some tang you know what I mean." Church looks over at tucker and points his gun at him. Tucker screams "Church come on it was just a joke, OWWW!." Church shot Tucker in the foot just as he had done Caboose a few days before we came. Tucker says "Damn you Church!" Church whacks him with the butt of his rifle knocking Tucker out cold. Doc says "Tucker's a jackass I'm not helping him with the bullet wound." Caboose says "We still haven't found Apples." Church says "You don't have a cat Caboose. Leon says "These guys are crazy." Xero says but we have no way to get out of the gulch right now. Leon says "How the fuck did this get canyon boxed in though." I say "No clue it was like this when me and Xero were privates." Church says "I've had a long day considering I beat the shit out of O'malley and all." He walks into the base to go to sleep and Caboose follows saying "What happened to you being a coward Church." Xero says "Yeah he's right it has been a long day." We all walk off to go to sleep.

The next morning

"Hey you maggots!" a female voice screamed. Church get's up and says "Shit she's here, remember make me look good in any way you can." Caboose says "Are we still going to look for my cat?" Tucker says "Caboose you don't have a cat." We all walk out to see not a woman but a soldier like us except her armor was black. Church says "Black armor just like O'malley's." Tex says "It looks like you have two new dudes too huh, you guys aren't tough enough to handle five soldiers on your own. I say "Hey you watch who you're talking to Sargeant I'm Master Chief Petty Officer Thomas and I will kick your ass!." Tex says "Oh my god the first person and hero to be in the spartan project, it's an honor." Church whispers "So much for looking tough." Tex hugs me and Arielle stares at me through her visior. I say "Sorry Tex I'm already taken." She says "No matter she isn't here I can rock your world." Arielle was standing behind her ready to strike her down. Tex turns around and shoots here with a shotgun sending her five feet backwards. I pull out my energy sword and yell"What the fuck is wrong with you I'll kill you bitch!" I ready myself to srtike her down but Church steps in front of me and says "You'd have to kill me as well." I put my sword away and run over to red base. Grif screams "Shit Darth's back to kill us all, AHHHH!" I say "Calm down Grif I'm switching teams." Grif says "Sarge get out here Darth's switching teams." Sarge walks out and says "Finally saw the light about the blue's eh?" I say "No I'm taking revenge for what Church's girlfriend did to mine."

Chapter 36: Ghost of what she once was

Arielle stands alone in the gulch or at least what appears to be the gulch. She runs over to red base and see's me talking to the reds. She says "What are you doing here aren't you with the blues?" She walks a little closer then she hears me talking about switching to their team just so can avenge her death by killing Tex. She says "Don't do it Darth." I look over at her and say "Arielle you're here as a ghost." Grif says "Woah that's freaky i'm leaving to go to a mental ward cause i'm seeing things." I say "No you can't be here I saw you die, you were limp and everything." She says "Darth if killing her will make you feel better go ahead and kill her, just know i'll be right beside you." I reach my hand out to hold her's but it went right through her. "Damn it!" I scream. I run into red base and find a rocket launcher. I scream "That bitch is going down!"

Chapter 37: The hero's gone mad

Donut walked in to hear me laughing in a maniacal tone. Donut runs of leaving a puddle of pee behind him. Simmons walks in and says "Sir what's wrong?" I aim at him with the rocket launcher and he screams "I was just asking a question sir, please don't kill me!" I scream "Everyone is this fucking gulch is dead!" I fire the rocket and Simmons splatters into pieces to pop up as a ghost shortly after. Simmons says "I thinkI know how Church felt when he died now." Sarge runs and and says "What the hell... Oh my god Simmons you're pale as a ghost!" Simmons says "That's because i'm dead sir." Sarge lifts his shotgun and says "Time to die bluetard."

To be continued


	8. The hero's gone mad

Chapter 38: The hero's gone mad

I'm standing over Simmons's mutilated body laughing. Sarge say's "Oh did I interrupt you I'm going to be leaving now." Sarge sidesteps out of view and suddenly screams "Oh shit we're all doomed!" Simmons's ghost says "So much for avenging my death." I walk out of the base and find Donut who seemed to have forgotten about nearly dying a few minutes ago. Donut looks at me and says "Hey I was looking for that rocket launcher, hey why are you aiming at me…Ahhhhh!" Simmons runs out of the base at the sound of the scream to see Donut running from a missile. Donut notices Simmons and stops running. Donut says "Hey Simmons when did you die?" Simmons looks at him and says "If you don't get moving you'll be dead too!" Donut realizing that a missile is closing in on him begins to run in a frenzied rush. I head to read base with a big surprise.

Chapter 39: Boom surprise!

Church was standing on top of blue base spying on the reds he saw the whole thing, and noticed I was heading back toward them. Church shouts out "Hey Tex Darth's coming back!" Tex says "Yes now we can talk about were we stand." Church mutters under his breath "Damn that bitch." Church continues to look at me and noticed that I stopped halfway between both bases and readied the launcher. Church says "Tex look out!" Tex jumps out of the way in time to barely avoid being hit by the explosion. Church runs down to help her up on her feet. Tex says "Why would he try to kill me?" Church screams "Your some kind of dumb ass." Tex says "Shut up jackass I was asking a simple question." Church says "You dumb bitch, you killed his girlfriend." Tex says "I couldn't have killed myself if I'm still alive." Church says "Darth never liked you and he never will especially after what you did to Ariel." Tucker lets out a scream of terror and Church says "Damn he managed to sneak by us and get to the others." They run to where they heard Tucker scream to a bloody surprise.

Chapter 40: Control freak

Church and Tex look at Tucker's headless body on the floor. Blood was spewing from where his head once was. Tucker's Ghost pops up next to them and he says "What the fuck happened?" Church says "That's what happened Tucker." Church points at me holding tuckers head firmly in my hand with a knife in my other hand. Tucker says "Come on with that knife he couldn't hacked my head clean off, right that's like physically impossible." Tex says "Years of battle can do that to you." Tucker says "So you mean to tell me that he's got unnatural strength from his years in war." Tex nods her head. I look over at them and start to walk toward them. Caboose runs into the room screaming "Apples where are you, uhhhhh why is Tucker taking a nap in tomato juice." Tucker says "Caboose you dumb ass I'm dead because Darth killed me." Caboose just stands there silently. Church says "Come on Darth this isn't you, we're your friends." Tucker says "Some friend he is he's holding my head like a trophy." Hearing those words snapped me out of my madness. I look at my head noticing Tuckers head grasped in it and I scream "Oh god, what have I done?" I say "You guys have to kill me now but don't shoot me in the head or you'll regret it." Tex says "I'll shoot you where I want to shoot you." I say "I tried to warn you." Soon as I finished the sentence my head was blown clean off. Church says "Why hasn't he fallen down yet?" That's when this weird centipede like creature comes out of my severed head and takes over my body. Church says "He told you not to shoot him in the head but no you don't listen to people." Tex says "What the hell is that thing." Church says "I sure as hell don't want to find out! Caboose run!"

Want to find out what this creature is wait for the next set of chapters

Authors note: sorry it took so long for me to update this story I had a bit of writes block because I was trying to take some people who reviewed the book's advice but it turns out the reason it's so confusing is because I wanted it to be so weird. The characters are just as confuse as the people reading the book so expect the story to get a whole lot weirder. Thanks for reading

LaZerrick Thomas


	9. Red team on offense

Chapter 42: Red team takes offense

Sarge and the rest of red team were staring at each other waiting for someone to break the awkward silence. Simmons looks at Grif and Grif looks at Donut and Donut looks at Sarge. Sarge says "Damn it why are you looking at me, oh no that dreaded booger is hanging out my nose again isn't?" Grif says "No but we do need you to tell us what we're going to do next." Sarge says "Donut what's a fancy word for choosing between two things you don't want to do?" Donut says "Uhhhhh Dilemma, conundrum oh a threesome with cheerleaders." Sarge says "I'll take conundrum." Simmons says "What are we going to do now." Sarge says "We'll either bring Simmons back to life or attack the blues." Simmons shouts out "I vote for bringing me back to life!" Sarge says "Shut up you kiss up we're attacking the blues."

Back at blue base

Church, Tex and Caboose returned to the base and saw that I was back to normal. Church says "That must have been that parasite you were talking about." I nod my head. Xero walks into the room and says "What in the hell happened here!" Xero looks on the floor and says "Oh Tucker's dead, Darth must have killed him." "Ding ding" Church says "What was that?" Xero looks on the floor and says "Uhhhh Darth you might want to move right now!" I jump out of the way and avoid a grenade explosion. I roll onto the floor and stand up with my pistol in hand. Sarge says "No way the blues could have survived that." He runs into the room and takes a bullet in the arm. Sarge shouts out "Damn those fucking blue bastards." Xero hops off the roof of our base and lands behind the entire red team except Simmons. Xero shoots sarge from behind causing him to scream "What the hell hit me!" Xero says "Hey you red dumbass back here!" Sarge turns around and fires his shotgun nearly taking out Xero's shield. Xeros says "Damn your aim has improved." Church runs out of the base and throws a grenade screaming "Die red bastardsI hope you lose your heads!" Grif says "You blue dumbass that made no sense." Tex runs out the base and says "Hey if your on red team why is your armor orange?" Grif says "Hell your just as dumb as Church! hello Donuts armor is pink!" Xero shoots Sarge in the arm with his battle rifle making him run for cover. Sarge screams "Delta formation! lets take these bastards out!" The rest of red team form up around Sarge. I shout "Church, Tex flank them on the right! Xero you and Caboose take the left and i'll charge straight down the middle." Sarge says "Holy macaroon I forgot this guy helped win us the first covenant war!" Donut says "I knew i should have stayed in the bath tub." Grif says "I'll take the left, donut you take the right Sarge you take care of Darth." Sarge takes out his sniper rifle and looks through the scope. I pull out my energy sword and start runnning in zig-zags. Sarge catches on to the pattern and says "Got ya bluetard." Sarge moves his finger closer to the trigger and in that moment...

Chapter 43: Death of a leader

I throw my energy sword at him as his pulls the trigger taking a shoulder wound but Sarge wasn't so lucky. The sword flies into his throat and crashes int the ground behind him. Sarge falls on top of the sword and his head disintegrates cause of the the sword's extreme heat. Grif Says "Damn it Darth you had to kill him." Donut says "We surrender but can we go get some ketchup bottles."

Chapter 44: The recruits and prisoners

"Church, Church, this is blue command we are sending you two new recruits, they should be there soon." A voice said over the radio

Church says "Yo guys were getting some new guys." Tuckers ghost pops up next to Church. Church screams "What the fuck! Tucker what are you doing here?" Tucker says "I want to see the new guys duh."

We the rumbling of the pelican followed by the sound of the newbies screaming "Yeah we made it all right!" I run out to meet them. I say "Welcome to blood gulch outpost alpha or blue base, State your name and rank."

The first recruit says "My name is Aaron, my rank PVT." The second recruit says "My name is Tim but my Friends call me Qader, my rank PFC." I say "My name is LaZerrick Thomas but you can call me Darth, my rank Master Chief Petty Officer." The recruits look at each other then scream "Were under command of the guy who won the first covenant war and the first guy in the spartan project."

Church walks out and says "Hey newbies we need you to go get the prisoners from red base we let them go get some ketchup bottles." Aaron says "You let them get ketchup bottles." Church says "YeahI mean red team really likes their ketchup." Qader says "What the fuck Ketchup!" Church says "Just go get them and Darth go with them so they don't get killed."

Meanwhile at red base

Donut says "We'll wait for them to come get us then we'll detonate the c-4 and .." "Boom bye-bye blue team." Grif finishes Donuts sentence.

Outside red base

"You nearly died in the first war huh?" Qader asked I say "Yeah my best friend and my partner on all my missions, Xero saved me." Aaron says wow no wonder you guys get along so well." I look at the entrance to the base andI saw something red blinking. Realizing what this was I pulled out my pistol and blasted the c-4 explosive. Donut flew back into the wallof the base. The rookies came in threw the front of the base and i came in threw th roof. Grif says "Well then uhh... Oh god i'll go willingly!" Qader knocks him outwith his pistol. Donut stands up to get hit in the face byAaron's shotgun.

To be continued

Authors note:New characters have arrived and more will be comming just keep reading and you'll enjoy the medley of new stuff arriving to blood gulch. Sorry it took so long to update once again. This time i was grounded fro grades but i'm back this is just a small section of the set of chapters i wrote during my break. Hope you enjoy Thanks to all my fans who enjoy this story.


	10. Conversations enchained

Chapter 45: Conversations enchained 

Donut wakes up and groans "Oh my head, what the hell happened?" Donut tries to move his arm but to no avail. He says "Damn I'm tied down, kinda reminds me of what happened when I played doctor with my little sister." Grif groans, "Fuck my head hurts, feels like I've been hit with a sack of hammers." Donut says "Grif what happened I could have sworn we won." Grif says, "Well I remember seeing some people that weren't on blue team." Donut says "Yeah there were two dudes I've never seen." Both of them pondered the situation and suddenly inspiration hit them. Donut and Grif look at each other and shout "They have noobies!"

Chapter 46: Red team gets reinforcements or should we say more idiots?

More noobies were onboard a pelican heading to blood gulch. One of the 4 noobies says "Yo Ares what up?" Ares responds "Just the usual except for the fact i've been soaking in my own urine for 2 days!" another noobie says "Yeah theres no bathroom on this thing i hate this!" Ares says " I think my ass is pruny." Anubis walks up and says "Well you think you have it bad, how about i've been sitting in my own shit for 2 days!" everyone groans "Ahhh that's nasty!" Lucky notices someone sitting in a corner and says "Ohhh shit a covenant elite!" Ares says "Yo how come it hasn't attacked us?" Lucky says "I think this one got captured and brainwashed into thinking it's human." Ares says "Question is, is it a guy or a girl?" The elite looks over and says "I'm a girl my name is Dakota." Anubis says "Hang on if your a girl where are your..." he makes a hand gesture in front of his chest in a round fashion. Dakota walks over to him and grabs his hands and places them on her chest and says "There are you happy now!?" Anubis says "Their real and perky!" the last noobie whose name shall not be mentioned for now screams out "Oh yeah i'd do something strange with her!" Ares says "no comments on your sexual fantasies with the female elite." The guy says "I'd hit that from the back, woooo!" Dakota shoots him with her plasma rifle and hops off the plane that has landed. Dakota says "Just so you know i'm on blue team, so i'll kill the crap out of all of you." Ares says "We're ready for anything." the dude who's obssesed with Dakota says "I can handle anything but the question is are you ready for this?" he does a thrust motion with his hips and says "Oh yeah i'll leave ya begging for more!" She throws a grenade at him and heads to blue base.

To be continued

How will the members of blue team react when a covenant elite walks in their door? find out in the next set of chapters

Authores note: for my new fan who has no idea what red vs blue is it's a halo machinima or movie using live players on halo. The movies are really funny. just go to the redvsblue website or do a search on "redvsblue" and you'll have a great time of fun and laughter.

Thanks for reading.


	11. Things get weirder heh heh

Chapter 47: Things get weirder (heh heh)

Dalmacia the elite parted from the red team newbie's ready to see her fellow counterparts. "I hope blue team is cooler than those morons." She says to herself

Blue base

"Its pretty awesome having new teammates. More people to talk to and that means Caboose has more friends" Church says to me. "Yeah your right this is pretty great, we don't have to worry about stuff getting old for now."

"Woah! Hang on you should not be here!" Tex screams. "What I'm on your team." another female voice says Tucker pops up and screams "Holy shit Covenant elite!" Caboose says "Well its nap time see ya later." He lays on the floor and instantly falls asleep. Xero says "I still don't see how he does that." I walk up to the elite and say "So you're the new blue team member eh?" She says "Yes my name is Dalmacia, I'm one of the few elites who have allied with mankind." "This is awkward an elite that can speak English." Church says. We all shout "Welcome to blood gulch outpost alpha!"

Chapter 48: Freedom of speech

Ares says "What the fuck just happened!" Anubis responds "WE just got told off by a female elite dumbass." Gordon says "I still want a date with her" Don vomits in his helmet. Ares screams "You are the nastiest person on the whole damn planet, I hope you burn in hell." Gordon says "I'm adventurous, I just want to try it once you damn bastards!"

Anubis says "We are a team we need to work together." They all nod their head. First things first we gotta save Grif and Donut.

Chapter 49: The leader returns

Sarge says "Damn it I'm getting tired of hearing my voice echo over and over again." Simmons says "Well if we weren't…" Sarge says "You do not want to finish that sentence, cause I've been wondering if you can kill a ghost."

Then a strange phenomenon occurred. Sarge's body healed completely. Sarge screams "That some kinda voodoo!" Simmons says "I wonder if my body is back." He heads off to red base to check and see if his body has returned.

Sarge hops back into his body and stands up. He says "Hahaha Death I just kicked your ass!"

Authors note: sorry it took so long, I'm starting to run outta ideas so I'm trying to find a good ending for this book and then on top of that I'm working on my naruto fanfic as well. Thanks for reading


	12. To all the Soldiers in Iraq

Special Issue

Tribute to the soldiers departing over seas defending our country

Halo: The aftermath (special)

Journey to Iraq

In the holding area of a C-17

"I'm tired of going back and forth between home and Iraq." PVT. McDonald says.

"We all are but we have to go otherwise they'll attack us at our own territory." Commander Trask responds

The other soldiers all shout in approval. Clearly stating that they would fight to the end to protect their loved ones.

"Alright boys hook up to the static line it's time for us to make our entrance." Commander Trask shouts

The soldiers stand and hook their parachutes to the static line.

Trask shouts "Sound off!"

"1ok, 2 ok, 3 ok, 4 ok, 5 ok, 6 ok, 7 ok, 8 ok, 9 ok, 10 ok!" Shouted the ten soldiers

Trask screams "McDonald stand in the door!"

He stands in that doorway and looks out knowing he could die in this foreign land.

They get the green light and McDonald jumps out falling to the ground below.

Authors note : We have not forgotten you Soldiers of the Army, Navy, Marines and The Air Force. May God watch over all of you


	13. The Beginning of The End

Chapter 50: The beginning of the end

I stood outside blue base, just looking up at the sky. "Man…this has been some adventure…so many memories…so much death" Xero walked up and stood beside me. "Yeah man…your right…it's been hectic. I wonder how it's going to end?" no sooner than when he finished his sentence a large explosion occurred. I flew high into the sky and could see that I was flying through the darkness of space. My vision blurred and I could feel myself slipping away. I could see everyone else flying as well. I thought to myself "This isn't a bad way to die…" and my eyes closed.

Chapter 51: Final War/ The beginning of the end

The sound of metal clanging and the screams of men and women woke me up. I opened my eyes and the sun blinded me for a moment. The sky had an eerie silver glow and when I looked at myself I noticed my armor was gone and I had on clothing like the Spartans of old. A spear and shield was next to me. "Ugh…what the hell happened?..." I said as I shook my head. A familiar voice shouts out "LaZerrick! Get your ass up here and help with the fight! I mean come on you've been laying there for hours!" my vision became clear and I saw Joseph fighting off a group of covenant with his spear and shield. Even the covenant where reduced to the primitive weapons of the ancient Greeks. I stand up and put on my helmet and grab my shield. "Screw the spear…a sword is more of my kind of weapon" I pick up a sword that a fallen warrior dropped with his dying breath. I look out to see Arclite and Leon along with the members of blue and red team fighting as well. "Looks like this is a blast to the past…hah! Now we truly are Spartans!" I run up and stand on the edge of cliff that is above the fighting and I shout "My fellow warriors! Do not let the numbers of the covenant scare you! We are stronger than they will ever be! Do you know why!?"

The fighting stops and even the covenant look up in a moment of awe

The human warriors all shout out "Why is that?!" even Dalmacia (Aka Dakota…Dakota is her human name) shouted with the humans.

I hold my sword in the air, the sunlight made my blade shine bright and I begin a speech "When they first tried to invade us yes, they had the upper hand because they caught us off guard. But in the end we sent them back to their Hierarchs like scared puppies. When we came into space and they tried to fight us there…they caught us off guard again and many of us crash landed on that cursed ring known simply as "Halo" and even then we came out on top…and once more they came to fight us on earth again and even though I was not there you held them off and won! This is no longer America and you are no longer Americans! This is Sparta!! We are Spartans! Draw your blades and cut through the mass of the covenant and show them that we are the better warriors!"

Xero and the others shout out "Yeah that's right! Sparta! This is Sparta!

Then the rest of what's left of the human race join in "Sparta! Sparta! Sparta! Sparta!

I jump down from the cliff and stab a covenant elite through the skull and look the rest of the covenant in the eyes. "Get the fuck off my planet…."

Who will win the war? Find out in the final section of Halo: The aftermath. The beginning of the end part 2


End file.
